Entre Inuyasha y Kagome no hay nada
by Vale Kyoyama
Summary: por lo que mas quieran leanlo les juro que es InuxKag se los juro leanlo ToT


Hola este es mi primer fic de Inuyasha así que si está mal no me maten ya que soy nueva en esto de l fanfiction . (.) son mis comentarios y lo demás es historia y lo que dicen los personajes  
  
Vallamos con el fic.  
  
Ah y antes de que se me olvide Inuyasha no mío es de Rumiko Takahashi (aunque ganas no faltarían)  
  
Ahora si vallamos con el fic:  
  
Después del ultimo encuentro de Kikyo / Inuyasha , por la buena fortuna de Kagome , le toco ver la "encantadora" escena de Kikyo besando a Inuyasha Como se supone que Kagome debería estar enojada o muy pensativa esta vez parecía ser diferente pues ella estaba muy serena y platicaba animadamente con Sango como siempre lo hacia  
  
Hasta que Kagome le dijo a Inuyasha :  
  
Oye Inuyasha podrías salir un momento conmigo por favor Si claro - dijo el joven hanyou confundido con orejas de perro  
  
Ya afuera:  
  
Oye Inuyasha no sabes - dijo Kagome - QUE ENCANTADOR TE VEIAS BESANDO A MI RIVAL, A MI ENCARNACION , A KIKYO.- dijo kagome con esos pulmones que tiene que despertarían a un muerto. Inu lo único que podía hacer era quedarse callado Inuyasha - dijo Kagome recuperando su habitual tono de tranquilidad - yo se que la intención de Kikyo es llevarte al infierno con ella pero yo no se lo permitiré aunque tu la has elegido a ella .termino esta Kagome,  
  
Pero como eres ingenua si la elegí a ella es porque no había descubierto ese sentimiento que solo tu y mi madre me transmitieron EL AMOR además he entendido que tu y Kikyo son diferentes pues tu eres calida y alegre en cambio Kikyo era fría y reservada y lógicamente te prefiero a ti Kagome- dijo Inu al mismo tiempo en que le agarraba de la cintura , sus rostros se iban acercando , sus labios estaban a centímetros y.....  
  
¡Kagome! - grito un sonriente Shippo cansa do de esperar  
  
Los dos tortolitos se soltaron rápidamente e intentaron disimular el sonrojo Hasta que Inuyasha dijo- Maldito kitsune lo arruinaste todo  
  
Que Shippo arruino que -dijo Miroku con una sonrisa un poco maliciosa Eh? a no nada nada - dijo el joven hanyou invadido de nervios. Si no arruino nada entonces porque estas tan nervioso dijo Miroku sin quitar esa sonrisa de su cara Si porque - dijo Sango que acababa de salir de la cabaña pero había escuchado todo CARAMBA POR QUE NO ENTIENDEN QUE NO ARRUINO NADA - DIJO INU GRITANDO  
  
Bueno que mas da - dijo Sango - pero Kagome que te dijo Inuyasha para que estuvieras tan sonrojada - termino esta con la voz tan baja que solo Kagome e Inuyasha escucharon aunque Inuyasha estaba a varios metros de distancia( N/A bueno con esas orejitas de perro que tiene como no iba a escuchar ) Luego te digo- dijo Kagome -  
  
A la mañana siguiente Sango platicaba con Kagome mientras las demás dormían  
  
Si Sango como te lo dije el se me declaro y casi me besa o////o-dijo Kagome y cuando termino estaba mas roja que Lee Shaoran (¿eso es posible ? no creo que no pero que mas da) Hay Kagome - dijo sango casi en un suspiro  
  
Ya al medio día todos estaban despiertos e Inuyasha dijo:  
  
Kagome quiero hablar contigo ASOLAS . Todos :^^U Si Inuyasha - dijo la joven miko totalmente confundida  
  
En un lugar lejos de ahí :  
  
Ahora si Kagome puedo hablar a solas contigo , como te dije ayer te amo te adoro por ti daría mi vida -al terminar de decir esto agarro a Kagome por la cintura y la beso y Kagome lógicamente le correspondió  
  
Atrás de unos arbustos :  
  
Al fin - dijo sango Ya era hora - dijo miroku - de que se confesaran yo creí que inuyasha no tendría los pantalones para eso Yo también houshi- sama - termino Sango De vuelta a donde estábamos : Inuyasha yo también te amo - termino kagome y depuse se volvieron a besar pero en ese instante misteriosamente Sango y Miroku se cayeron y los tortolitos los vieron se separaron y al segundo siguiente estaban mas rojos que Shaoran (insisto¿ se puede?)y después completamente furiosos Inuyasha: que hacen ustedes dos aquí Eh Si que se les perdió aquí - dijo Kagome Eh nosotros : ; : o_ o ::::::: - dijeron Sango y Miroku y antes de que terminaran tuvieron que echarse a correr porque tenían a un hanyou y a una miko furiosos detrás de ellos ¿quién entiende a los adultos? - dijo Shippo tan confundido como siempre  
  
FIN  
  
N/A Como me quedo ;_; me costo MUCHO trabajo hacerlo y si no es por una amiga no lo hubiese siquiera empezado Odio a Kikyo, la odio ,la odio y la sigo odiando Este fic se lo dedico a todos los escritoras(os) de fanfics y a mis amigas  
  
Quisiera pedirles un gran favor , estoy haciendo otro fic y quisiera que me mandaran misterios sin resolver de Inuyasha para que los ponga y lo suba antes de que terminen las vacaciones a picisvale@ hotmail.com o en un rewiew Matta ne 


End file.
